Final Fantasy XV
by Junior Trojan
Summary: Well, you'll have to read to find out!
1. Default Chapter Title

Final Fatasy XV : Chapter OnE  
  
"Well, Dad said this is the best place to learn more about becoming a black mage. " Michael said, shifting his duffel bags weight. The town was fairly large and he academy was sitting right in the middle. He walked up to the building and stopped. There was a long line of people applying. He decided to go in line and wait. After about an hour, Michael finally came to the front.  
  
"Hi sir, and what is your name?" the secretary asked.  
  
"Oh, uh Michael Redd." he answered.  
  
"Yes, and job will you be signing up for?" she looked up from her paper.   
  
"Black Mage." he repiled.   
  
"Thank you and please report to the auditorium to your left."   
**********************************************************************************  
"That's it, Mom. I'm going to start my travel to Rendal to study about my healing powers." the young woman with black hair said as she was packing.  
  
"Well Jamille, you know I can't make you stay, you're growing so much. Remember to write sometime." her mother said. Jamille finished her packing   
  
and put her golden rings around her shoulder and took one more look around the house before she exited.   
  
"Remember Jamille, the best way to Rendal is through Lindour." Jamille's mom said. Jamille set foot out of town, then sighed. "I hope I can get   
  
some good information."   
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Hi, I'm the Principal of the Rendal Job Academy, Mr. John Kindal. I look foward to meeting all of you this term." said a tall, blue haired man who wore an all black suit.   
  
"And be sure to report to the school gym tommorow at noon for the AmuseTown traveling circus! No fees are needed, just come out for a good time." he announced as the whole gym cheered. The circus was famous for a certain summoner named Travis Dreiling, who used his magic to conjure up mysterious and fantastic monster to perform.   
  
"I've never seen him before." said Michael.   
  
"Aww man, this guys the reason I even wanted to become a summoner!" said a green haired kid with a Travis Dreiling T-shirt. On it was a lanky, brown haired boy with a huge purple dragon behind him and a small, white mog at his side.   
  
"I guess tommorow we meet." Michael said.   
*****************************************************************************  
Jamille walked to a huge, bustling city with a lot of people walking aorund. Rubbing her feet, Jamille sat down and gave her feet a rest. She was just about to doze off, but a sound of a girl crying awoke her. She looked beside her only to see a blond haired teenage girl with her face in her hands.   
  
"Uh, excuse me, But why are you crying?" Jamille asked. The young woman looked up and started to sniffle.   
  
"It's my dad." she said. "He's never home, and when he is, he always talks about some woman named Venus." she dryed her tears as Jamille began to speak.   
  
" Well ,that's pretty bad." she said.   
  
"That's not he worst part, Venus is only with my dad to take his money , then after she marries him ,she'll kill him." she said.   
  
"Sounds horrible." Jamille said.   
  
"Yeah, she's only with him because he's the mayor of the town. I'm Andresia Sundralia. Yeah ,I know it's a funny name." both Andresia and Jamille shared a chuckle.   
  
"So, you need to get through to him?" Jamille asked.   
  
"Yes, and before he marries. I don' t know when they do, but I need some support when I talk to him." Andresia looked to the north of the town. "That's the house over there."   
  
Jamille followed Andresia to the quite large and massive house which was on a hill. Andresia stopped and turned at the door.   
  
"Wait here, I'll see what they're doing." she said.   
*********************************************************************************************************  
The door closed and Andresia instinctively walked to the office.   
  
"Dad? Father?" she called as she walked in, but no sound came out. "Where is he-" Andresia's thought was interupted by a hole behind the mayor's chair.   
  
"What's that doing here?" she walked foward and poked her head in. "Well, I guess someone's down here." Andresia followed a path until it led to a very beautiful garden.   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," a voice said.   
  
"Omigod, they're getting married now!" she crept, still following the sounds until the person came into view.   
  
"Father Hurile?" she asked, "he doesn't even like her!"   
  
She then noticed the Father's eyes, they had a strnge glow to them.   
  
"Do you take this Venus to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Father asked.  
  
"I do." she turned to the mayor. Andresia gasped as she noticed Venus' eyes. They were glowing as well.   
  
"That witch must be controling the Father. There's no other way!"   
*********************************************************************************************************************  
"What's keeping her?" Jamille said to herself. She knocked on the door.   
  
"Andresia! Andresia! What's up? Is he there?" she pounded the door, then gasped as it opened.   
  
She looked in and around cautiously, taking tiny steps as she spoke. "Andre, Andre, Where are you?" she looked around and noticed an odd sight.   
  
"What's this?" she asked. It was a beautiful pink and white sword, kind of transparent and about three feet long. Jamille picked it up and carried it around, hoping to ask Andresia about it - that was, if she found her.   
  
She then entered the office, where she too, found a huge hole right behind the desk. "I hope she's here." Jamille followed the path to find a creeping Andresia.   
  
"Andresia! He-" Jamille was quieted by Andresia.   
  
"Shh, you don't want them to hear you." she said.   
  
"Too late." said a blue haired woman floating above them.   
******************************************~fin~********************************************  
  
Well, thus ends the first chapter of my little saga. Please tell me what's right, wrong, and just plain crazy!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy XV: Chapter tWo  
  
Michael sat at the end of the row in the auditorium. "This Travis guy must be very popular." Michael thought as he saw numerous T-shirts and in some cases, hats, caps and headbands. "Dude! You gotta see Trav, he totally rocks!" a kid sat by him with a pair of star-shaped sunglasses, much like the ones Travis was wearing on the shirt. "I hope he's as good as the hype." Michael said, looking down to the spotlight flooded rings.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
"So you really thought that you could stop your father and I from being wed?" Venus tossed her head back and laughed. "You can't stop true love."   
  
"Yeah, but you can stop goldiggers!" Andresia said.   
  
Her reply was met with a glare and she looked back at her father. "Do NOT use that word to descibe me!" Venus eyes turned black and she threw a fireball at Andresia.   
  
Andresia dodged it and glared at her. "So you really wanna marry my dad? Over my dead body!" she said.   
  
"Well, it may as well be." Venus came to the ground and a strnge aura glowed around both fathers. "You two, dispose of these two so we can continue our little wedding."   
  
"Uh-oh." Jamille said. "How will we stop them without harming them?"   
  
"I dunno," said Andresia grabbing the sword from Jamille's hands. "but there's only one way to find out."   
  
Andresia swung the sword threateningly in front of both of them, but neither looked affected.   
  
"To defeat them, you'll have to kill them." Venus said, hovering above them.   
  
"Here goes nothing!" Andresia held her sword awkwardly, then butted her father's head with the hilt.   
  
He fell to the ground, rubbing his head. "What's happening? Andre? What'r you do-" his eyes went from his usual brown to the erie shade he had when he was possesed.   
  
"You keep the two occupied while I go to Venus." Andresia ran past them and to Venus.   
  
"Look, let's fight. If you win, my dad's all yours. When I win, you leave - forever." she offered.  
  
"Fine. But you should be warned that whoever loses is dead." Venus said.   
  
"Fine." Andreisa was in her fighting stance.  
  
"It's going to be so sad to kill my future daughter."   
  
BOSS FIGHT: Venus   
*********************  
  
Andresia slowly whirred the sword over her head like a slingshot, then threw it at the airborne Venus.   
  
Venus smiled and easily moved out of the way, but stopped the sword and dropped it to the ground. "If you're going to die, at least have your weapon with you."   
  
"You're making a big mistake." Andresia said as she lifted with her foot, not taking an eye of Venus.   
  
"By letting you live? Yes." she retorted.   
  
Venus focused and a barrier wrapped around her and she descended to the ground. "Let's begin the real fight."   
  
Andresia took about four swings and the metal clanged against the sheild.   
  
"Nice try. You can swing all day and I'll come away unscathed. As for you, I can't say the same." Venus rose her hands bove her head. "Bolt!"   
  
A swift bolt came from the sky, but some quick reflexes and Andresia's sword stopped it.   
  
"Nice move." said Venus.   
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Andresia said. She looked down and grabbed a handful of sand and walked toward Venus.   
  
"What are you going to do? Drown me?" she laughed.   
  
With a fliud motion, Andresia threw the sand followed by a horozontal slice, giving Venus no time to react, sending her to the ground.   
  
"Not bad," Venus clutched her stomach. "Amel." (shoet for ameliorate)  
  
Andresia watched as Venus healed herself and the scar was gone.   
  
Venus cosed her eyes and four stars started to whir around her head. "Star.......Flare!" she shouted.  
  
The sky turned an erie black and the four stars rose into the sky, then fell in a massive fireball right at Andresia.   
  
Venus laughed and said to Andresia. "This is your little treat until we meet again." And with that, she dissapeared.   
  
The fireball landed destroying the garden and part of the house. The four other were badly burned as well, but still alive.   
  
"She's p-pretty strong." Andresia coughed up smoke.   
****************************************************************************************************  
So far, the circus had been pretty good, but Michael could sense something bigger coming. "Dude!" the hyperactive kid beside him tugged at his shirt. "He's here!"   
  
The crowd's noise was deafening, and Michael nearly fell out of his seat as Travis entered the auditorium.   
  
"And now, the grand finale, he moment you've all been waiting for, the greatest summoner on the face of the earth, Let's welcome Travis Dreiling!"  
the ringmaster said.   
  
The spotlight turned a lazy blue as his little mog trailed him in.   
  
"Hello Rendal, Make some noise!" he screamed. The crowd promptly roared, shaking the bleachers.  
  
Some party music started and Travis closed his eyes and blue sparkles surrounded him.   
  
"I call upon the power of Karcher and Uringa!" And with that, Travis dissapeared. An earthshattering sound filled the auditorium and a quite large green dragon with a weapon bearing boy on it's back. They performed different tricks and somesaults as the dragon caught him every time.   
  
Travis reappeared, bowing with his performers and they dissapeared. "Now, I call upon Marsuie."   
  
Travis again dissapeared and in his place was a kangaroo with a very long tail. It swung about the trapezes and bowed at the end.   
  
"Uh-oh." the hyperactive kid tugged at his shirt again. "Here they come!"   
  
Once again Travis summoned, this time calling upon "Trigon!"   
  
This time, a huge, three headed dragon appeared.   
  
The music played louder as the dragon shot off huge beams of ice, fire, and lightning, creating a very impressive firework show, which even got Michael off of his seat. The show ended with all three elements swirling around each other and exploding as the dragons dissapeared, leaving the crowd wanting more.   
  
"Thank you Rendal! You've been a great crowd!" Travis ran off, his little Mog trailing him.  
  
"Wow, he IS good." Michael said.   
*****************************************************************************************  
Jamille closed her eyes and hoped the pain would allow her to cast her healing spell. She struggled to get up, and leaned on a nearby statue.   
  
Let's hope mother is right. Jamille said. She did everything like her mother said and a white mist surrounded the other three.   
  
Both fathers and Andresia awoke to Jamille looking at them.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, helping the others up.   
  
"Yes, but what am I doing here?" Father Hurile asked.   
  
"It's a long story." said Andresia. "Let's go inside first."   
  
".......And that's what happened." the mayor's daughter finished.   
  
"Wow, you mean Venus had mind-controlling power as well?" the mayor asked.   
  
"Yes, and you would've gotten married as well." Andresia said.   
  
"I knew that woman was of the devil." said the father. He took a quick glance at his watch and started out.   
  
"Where are you going Father?" the mayor asked.  
  
"I have four weddings and a funeral to do today!" he ran out of the mansion.   
  
"Jamille, I want to thank you for what you did. It's not everyday you see a magic caster like yourself." He turned to his daughter.   
  
"Andresia, I want you to go to the school in Rendal. You'll learn how to use that sword better when you've come back and teach your father as well." he said.   
  
"Really? Thank you!" she hugged him and ran to her room.  
  
"Jamille, make sure she stays out of trouble." the mayor said.   
  
"Sure." Jamille went outside and waited for Andresia to come.   
****************************************************************************************  
Michael walked past his room and through the tents when a conversation caught his attention.   
  
"I'm sorry Trav, but we haven't been making the profits we have, and we'll have to make cuts, starting with you." the ringmaster said.   
  
"You can't do this, I'm the best in this circus, you need me!" he protested.   
  
"Like I said before, I'm sorry but you are hereby fired, we need to make cuts." he put his head down.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing." he turned, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Michael was about to leave, but Travis noticed him.   
  
"Hey! you been eavesdropping on me?" Travis said.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Michael said.   
  
"Ah, what would it matter, i'm out of a job. Heck, the whole world could've been listening for all I care." Travis said as his pet mog tried to console him.   
  
"We'll just find another circus and perform there." he said.   
  
Michael drew back and stared at the little mog. "Wow, it can talk?"   
  
"Yeah, he likes to learn a lot, so he learned our language." Travis rubbed his black hair and sighed.   
  
"Well, if we want to find a job, we better get some sleep. Come on, Ping." Travis drug his feet and walked away.   
  
"Hey, wait!" Michael said.   
  
"I was thinking, since you're a summoner, and you do it so well, why don;t you stay here and teach the kids here? I would think they'd be very grateful to you for it." Michael offered.  
  
Travis stopped and turned, a small smirk on his face. "Hey, I-I never thought of that. And my buddy Ping here always wanted to be a Blue Mage, learning and all."   
  
"Follow me to the office then." Michael gestured.   
**********************************~fin~**************************************  
  
  
  



End file.
